Beyond Being A Lovable Person
by Calico Neko
Summary: Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk tertarik sejauh ini. Seharusnya ini hanyalah sebuah misi. "Kalau Sasuke tidak suka aku mengatakan 'aku sayang Sasuke', maka aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi". Pairing. SasuNaru. Warning : Sasuke 16 thn, Naruto 8 thn


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Sho-ai, Typo(s), maybe OOC, ANBU Sasuke, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Pairing : Sasuke (16) & Naruto (8 thn).

a/n : "blabla" = bicara

'_blabla_' = pikiran/berbicara dalam hati

.

Summary : Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk tertarik sejauh ini. Seharusnya ini hanyalah sebuah misi. "Kalau Sasuke tidak suka aku mengatakan 'aku sayang Sasuke', maka aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi"

.

**Beyond Being A Lovable Person**

.

Malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang indah. Bulan terlihat sangat benderang dan jangan lupakan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan disekitarnya. Terlihat di salah satu sudut jalan seorang anggota ANBU Konoha dengan topeng gagaknya tengah memerhatikan salah satu ruang apartemen. Lama dia menunggu di sana tetapi penghuni apartemen tersebut belum juga terlihat.

"Sudah larut malam, ada dimana dia? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya ANBU tersebut pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba tidak jauh dari apartemen yang dia amati terdengar suara cukup gaduh. ANBU tersebut segera mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seorang anak kecil tengah berusaha masuk ke apartemen yang tadi dia amati. Samar terlihat tubuhnya penuh bekas luka dan lebam.

"Jadi ini ya Uzumaki Naruto" kata ANBU tersebut.

Entah mengaca bocah Uzumaki yang menempati ruang di lantai 2 harus mengendap-endap lewat atap apartemen sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatasnya, tidak dengan cara ninja yaitu langsung saja melompat, atau dengan cara biasa yaitu lewat tangga.

Mungkin karena luka yang dialaminya, baru beberapa langkah si bocah Uzumaki kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpeleset dari atap. Untunglah, ANBU berhasil menangkapnya dalam pelukanyya sebelum dia jatuh ke bawah.

'_Biru..._' kata si ANBU dalam hati.

.

_ Flashback on _

"Apa?" Kata salah satu ninja Konoha yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke agak ketus.

"Seperti sudah aku jelaskan sebelumnya, aku mau kau menjaga bocah itu" kata sang Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Seharusnya ini menjadi tugasku, tapi karena aku bukan anggota ANBU lagi, maka aku serahkan tugas ini padamu" sambung seorang Jounin yang ada di ruang Hokage tersebut, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ini sudah diputuskan, aku serahkan ini padamu, Sasuke" perintah sang hokage

"Mengapa begitu penting menjaga bocah ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kurang senang.

"Karena dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Si bocah Kyuubi itu?"

"Kau tidak harus terlibat jauh dengan dengannya. Yang penting kau bisa mencegahh hal-hal yang tidak diharapkan, itu saja."

"Masalah?"

"Aku yakin kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

_ flashback off_

.

Begitulah, akhirnya si ANBU, yang kita ketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke harus melakukan tugas, atau mungkin agar terlihat keren sebuah misi, menjaga si bocah Kyuubi.

Dan sekarang terlihat Sasuke tengah mengobati luka-luka Naruto di apartemen Naruto. Naruto saat ini tengah tidur, atau mungkin pingsan.

'_Ini tidak seperti luka-luka yang akan diakibatkan karena perkelahian anak-anak.._' pendapat Sasuke dalam hati. '_Apakah ini masalah yang Kakashi maksudkan?_'

'Kyuubi... Dibandingkan apa yang dulu terjadi padaku, keadaanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding bocah ini. Dia pasti dibenci banyak orang.'

'_Ini karena dia memiliki Kyuubi. Orang-orang tidak memandanya sebagaimana mestinya. Mereka tidak mengerti dia. Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menghentikan ini?_'

Sambil terus bergelut dengan pikirannya, Naruto mulai sadarkan diri perlahan-lahan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan tersebut membuat Naruto kaget dan mengambil jarak dengan Sasuke.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengobati luka-lukamu." Jawab Sasuke.

Tetapi jawaban dari Sasuke belum bisa membuat Naruto mempercayainya. Naruto justru makin mengambil jarak dan memasang tampang kesal.

"Bagus sekali. Bahkan kau tidak berterima kasih padaku?" kata Saseke sarkastik.

"Aku..." kata Naruto agak terbata.

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak meminta kau mengobati lukaku! Lagipula, luka-luka ini akan sembuh besok! Dan... Kenapa?" Teriak Naruto. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun.. Aku tidak melakukan apapun..sedikitpun.." sambunya dengan suara yang makin menghilang.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak melakukan hal buruk apapun."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto mulai terisak.

"Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah sepuasnya. Hanya ada aku di sini."

...

"WHAAAA..." tangis Naruto kencang.

.

"hiks.. hiks.." Di ruangan ini masih terdengar isakan kecil Naruto. Tangisan kencangnya tadi sepertinya membuat perasaannya agak lega.

"Sekarang tidurlah." Kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Tuan, kau siapa?" tanya Naruto agak mengantuk.

"Uchiha...Sasuke."

.

.

Dan kemudian, mengunjungi Naruto setelah malam datang menjadi rutinitasku. Seperti malam ini, dimana Naruto membuka jendela apartemennya dengan wajah ceria.

"Ada apa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Oh, ini? Ada yang melemparkan batu padaku saat di akademi. Tapi tenang saja, ini tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Naruto seolah ini hal biasa.

...

'_Bahkan di akademi juga._' Pikir Sasuke

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke guna menarik perhatiannya.

"!?" Sasuke terkejut. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Naruto."

"Saat aku besar nanti aku akan menjadi hokage, jadi luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya."

"Begitu..." balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kalau hal seperti ini semakin parah, kau harus memanggilku."

"Memanggil Sasuke? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Di akademi kau sudah diajarkan cara mengumpulkan chakra kan?"

"I-Iya... Tapi aku buruk dalam hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengajarimi. Jadi setiap ada masalah, kau bisa mengumpulkan chakra dan aku pasti akan datang padamu."

"Yap..!"

.

Esoknya, siang hari dalam perjalanan menuju kediama Uchiha, Sasuke bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

"Ck!" balas Sasuke ketus.

"Bisakan kau tidak memasang wajah tidak suka saperti itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada ceria.

"Apa maumu?" lagi-lagi dengan ketus.

"Ma...Ma... Tidak ada apa-apa. Kau akan ke tempat bocah itu lagi? Sepertinya kau sering sekali mengunjuginya." Tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyumpenuh arti.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Mengetahui kau punya ketertarikan pada seseorang...aku sangat senang" kata Kakashi dengan ditambah air mata buanyanya. "Tapi, partnermu masih 8 tahun. Jadi sebagaimanapun manisnya dia.. TOLONG JANGAN SENTUH DIA" tambah Kakashi masih dengan senyum penuh artinya.

"APA?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Apa kau sidah gila, Kakashi?"

"Yare yare~ tidak perlu malu-malu, Sasuke."

"Naruto tidak berpikiran seperti itu terhadapku. Lagipula, dia itu tidak hanya laki-laki, tapi juga anak kecil."

"Kau ini naif, Sasuke. Dalam beberapa tahun dia pasti menarik, mungkin."

.

Seperti malam-malam lainnya Sasuke mengunjungi Naruto.

*Tok tok tok

"Sasuke!" sambut Naruto ceria lewat jendela apartemennya. "Tebak..tebak..hari ini di akademi..." suara Naruto tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke karena ada hal lainnya dalam pikirannya.

'_Tentu saja, Naruto memang manis, seperti hewan kecil. Jadi, ini tidak seperti..._'

"Sasuke! Apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba dengan kencang.

"?!" kejut Sasuke. "Ten-tentu saja."

"Hahaha..." tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lembut sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Sasuke... aku sayang Sasuke!"

Pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba dan sambil memeluk perut Sasuke erat lantas membuat Sasuke terkejut dan wajah memanas.

"Eh? Oh...oh begitu." Jawaban pendek yang Sasuke sendiri bingung saat mengatakannya.

'_Damn! Terima kasih karena kata-kata aneh Kakashi-sialan, aku jadi berpiran aneh-aneh!_'

'_Tapi... begitu Naruto besar nanti, dia akan mendapat pandamping yang cantik dan..._'

'_APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!_'

.

Sasuke pernah berpesan pada Naruto untuk tidak pulang sendirian setelah dari akademi. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak menjemputnya hari ini, padahal jam pulang akademi sudah dari tadi. Lelah menunggu, Naruto hari ini pulang sendiri tanpa tahu akan apa yang sedang menantinya.

.

"Sasuke" panggil Kakashi.

"Kakashi" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Apa kau berencana menelantarkan misimu?"

"..." Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun.

"Ck. Naruto meninggalkan akademi dengan terburu-buru."

"Apa?!" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Pada jam seperti sekarang ini, masalah bisa saja terjadi padanya. Semoga tidak terjadi hal buruk. Tadi Naruto pergi ke arah timur."

Tanpa menunggu lanjutan kata-kata Kakashi, Sasuke langsung menuju lokasi Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ma... Ma... Kali ini bukan urusanku, jadi aku tidak akan terlibat terlalu jauh." Kata Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum melihat tinggah Sasuke barusan.

.

Sasuke masih terus mencari keberadaan Naruto. Di sekitar desa, kembali ke akademi, hingga apartemen Naruto. Masih dengan khawatir mencari Naruto, dia mendengar obrolan dua orang murid dari akademi yang sepertinya agak mencurigakan. Dan ternyata benar saja, ini menyangkut si bocah Kyuubi.

"Hahaha, anak itu menuju tempat yang tepat untuknya. Aku dengar di hutan itu ada serigalanya. Pasti dia menjadi sasaran serigala itu."

"Hahaha, itu memang pantas untuknya. Monster dikejar monster. Hahaha."

Untunglah Sasuke mencuri dengar obrolan mereka.

"HEY!" sahut Sasuke.

.

Hari semakin gelap. Bahkan matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan akan menambah kelam keadaan di hutan tempat Naruto tengah berada sekarang.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Terdengar deru nafas yang cukup keras terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Tapi bukan hanya deru nafas Naruto saja, tetapi juga deru nafas seekor serigala besar berbulu hitam yang tengah mengejar mangsanya, yaitu Naruto.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

'_Dimana aku bisa bersembunyi?_' pikir Naruto panik.

Dalam keadaan terdesak seseorang mampu melakukan hal yang terbilang mustahil untuk dilakukan, termasuk oleh Naruto yang masih melajar menjadi ninja. Dia berhasil melompat pada pohon tinggi dengan dedaunannya yang lebat, sehingga Naruto bisa menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Dari atas pohon Naruto dapat melihat serigala tadi mengendus-endus jejak Naruto. Serigala tersebut terus berkeliling sambil mengendus di tempat Naruto tadi melompat ke atas pohon. Bila keadaannya seperti ini Naruto bisa tidak beranjak kemana-mana.

'_Sasuke..._'

"Ah..." Naruto mengingat apa yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya.

"_Setiap ada masalah, kau bisa mengumpulkan chakra dan aku pasti akan datang padamu."_

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto bertaruh pada dewi fortunanya, berharap keajaian datang.

'_Sasuke!_'

.

"Hah, chakra ini kan..."

"NARUTO!"

.

'_Apakah dia menyadarinya? Apa kali ini aku berhasil?_'

'_Sasuke.. tolong aku_'

"NARUTO!"

Beruntunglah Naruto sebab dewi fortuna tengah berpihak padanya. Sasuke segera mendekap erat Naruto seakan tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya.

"Tenang saja, semua baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Sasuke." Kata Naruto dengan air mata siap jatuh kapan saja.

Segara Sasuke berdiri, menggendong Naruto dengan cara mendekapnya di dadanya, dan berlari melompati pohon, keluar dari hutan untuk segera menuju apartemen Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak meninggalkan akademi sendirian?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal bercampur khawatir?"

"Tapi... Sasuke tidak datang-datang. Jadi aku... aku..." kata Naruto mendekap erat leher Sasuke.

Perkataan Naruto barusan meninggalkan Sasuke tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah karena meninggalkannya tadi. Hanya karena hal kecil tidak menjemput Naruto, dia nyaris kehilangan Naruto. Perlahan Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sasuke dan hal yang Sasuke lihat dan dengar selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyayat hatinya.

"Kalau.. hiks.. kalau Sasuke tidak mau aku mengatakan 'aku sayang Sasuke', hiks.. maka aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi...hiks.. jadi maafkan aku..." isak Naruto.

"Naruto..." Sasuke makin erat mendekap Naruto kedadanya.

"Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Naruto. Aku yang salah. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Sasuke.." dan Naruto pun semakin erat memeluk leher Sasuke.

'_Apapun perasaanku, aku belum bisa menamai perasaan ini sebagai cinta. Tidak ada cara lain selain mencobanya._' Batin Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Naruto.

.

.

_8 tahun kemudian_

"Hah... Susu setelah mandi memang nikmat!" kata Naruto dari kamar apartemennya. Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari arak kaca jendela kamarnya dan yang mengetuk adalah "Sasuke!"sahut Naruto penuh semangat sambil membuka jendela kamarnya. "Aku kira kau tidak akan mampir hari ini." Hanya diam yang Naruto dapat dari Sasuke. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aku akan melakukan misi." Hanya itu yang Sasuke katakan. "Misinya mungkin sebentar, tapi juga mungkin akan lama."

"Memakan waktu lama ya.." balas Naruto agak sendu.

"Aku akan berangkat besok."

"... Baiklah."

"Naruto.. Saat aku pulang nanti, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku utarakan padamu."

"Aku juga." Kata Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Jadi cepatlah kembali dengan selamat."

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan kembali, apapun yang terjadi."

'_Akhirnya aku bisa menamai perasaan ini._'

.

_6 bulan sejak misi Sasuke_

Naruto yang baru saja selangkah memasuki apartemannya setalah selesai dengan misinya, harus tertahan dengan dekapan erat dari belakang tubuhnya. Begitu Naruto berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang melihatnya yang ditemuinya adalah...

"Naruto.."

"Sasuke.."

Kepulangan Sasuke disambut kecupan lembut dibibirnya dan pintu apartemen Naruto yang tertutup.

'_Akhirnya kami bisa menamai perasaan ini._'

.

End -

Halo minna-san. Ini fic pertama Tama yg adalah terjemahan dari doujin berjudul sama. Di salah satu kalimat ada kalimat 'aku sayang sasuke'. Sebetulnya dari doujinnya bahasanya 'Sasuke, i love you'. Tapi Tama pikir kan Naruto umurnya 8 thn, kayaknya agak aneh kalo pakai kata 'cinta', jadi diganti 'sayang' aja.

R&R please, or maybe flame.


End file.
